Soothing Rain
by Kissanpennun
Summary: What would happen if you tossed in a calm Italian woman as Xanxus' assistant? Preferably one who isn't like the rest of the women around him? Chaos, mayhem, and of course love. xD XanxusOC pairing.Rated M for language and future content.
1. Prologue: Before he turned to ice

**+-Monika-san: Mosh, mosh. Welcome to Kiss-san's first fan fiction. I am her co-host Monika-san.**

**Haruhi-nee: I am also her co-host but I am also her big sister.**

**Kissanpennun: Hai-nee. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fan fiction. **

**Monika-san: Who's you're first pairing? I know you wanted to do a few OC pairings for some time now.**

**Haruhi-nee: ++Nonchalant tone++ Can I split them open?**

**M&K: NO YOU CANNOT SPLIT THE CHARACTERS OPEN!!!**

**Kissanpennun: Gomen, my nee-chan is a nurse and likes to cut ppl open… Like Hibari and his biting fetishes. She has her sticking ppl with needles fetish and cutting ppl open fetish.**

**Monika-san: I say she's another Phantom Thief Sai in the making…**

**M&K: ++Sweat drop++**

**Haruhi-nee: ++Blinks, and says in a flat tone.++ My Sister doesn't own the anime or manga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but she does own whomever she makes as her OC.**

**Monika-san: So who is the first pairing again? ++Looks confused.++**

**Kissanpennun: The first pairing is Xanxus and my OC.**

**M&H: ++Drops a sign with both characters names and clap excitedly, except for Haruhi-nee who is less happy and more bored with clapping.++**

**Kissanpennun: Alright, we did the disclaimer. Now to the show :3**

**M&H: Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue: Before he turned to ice.**

"Mea Umberto." said one of the service men that came rushing into the small dinning area as she sat there to sip on her afternoon tea. "Yes?" she answered, a bit nervous since she herself didn't really want to know what her father had put her up with. She knew he was part of some mafia, Vongola family she believed was the name, and now she was to serve the very same family in a different way.

"Lord Xanxus is waiting for you right now, the boss convinced him to stay long enough to see you." said the young man, obviously shaken by the meeting of the young Vongola heir. She smiled, her dark tresses flowing to her waist as she nods to the man. She got up, a scowl appearing on her Nana's face who obviously was against the whole idea of the only daughter in the Umberto family serving the in Mafia. Mea walked in the hallways, familiarizing herself with them since one day she herself would walk these halls on her own by herself. She knew one way to survive in this house, and it was through her hiding her tender side and emotional side from the ones who would manipulate her to no end.

"Sorry to be late young master, she is here." said the young man bowing his way out of the room. The now, fourteen year old Mea was going to meet the fifteen year old Vongola heir Xanxus. She swallowed, nervous that she may give him the wrong impression. She could see a young man with spiky black hair leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The ninth head of the Vongola family at the desk nods that the young man on the wall was his son so Mea decided to introduce herself to him.

"Hello, my name is Me-" she was cut off with the sound of something crashing to the left of her. She blinked, looking in that direction to see a vase smashed against the wall. Was that how he treated his soon to be assisstant? She turned her head back towards the young man who towered over her, his piercing red eyes show no mercy and only hate towards her calm blue eyes. What was up with him? Did he have an issue with her already even before she gets formal?

"You must me the young lord Xanxus, if you keep throwing priceless items you could loose money. If you're going to toss something, toss a vase that isn't worth so much money." said Mea softy which earned her a growl from Xanxus. She was ready to collapse, scared of the man in front of her since he did have this power to turn people to dust, or so the rumors that fly around the servant quarters about him. She came prepared mentally, but something about dealing with the real thing in person really made her want to collapse on the floor from the sheer aura he put out. She swallowed, only because her throat was dry after saying that. All she did was wait and see what Xanxus would do.

He didn't want the girl, he didn't need the quirky brat at all since his father told him she was going to be his assisstant from here on out. He let his eyes roam over her body, assessing her physically to see if she was even good enough for Varia group. He picked at certain things in his head, her clothes were very feminine and the matter was she was so polite as if politeness was going to get her anywhere. He also took not her limbs were shaking, not too much for someone to take notice, but enough to show him she was shaking from something. _Too calm, she is way too calm to be talking to me…something isn't right._ Was all he was thinking seeing her not react like the last one did. The last one wet his pants when he threw the vase, and the one before that one ran out the door screaming bloody murder because of how he towered over them and threatened them.

He wanted to be left alone before his plan went underway, meant to dwell in his own matters and here his old man was shoving his nose in his business. Varia was his group, he didn't need a goody-two shoe girl like her in his group of killers. She wouldn't fit in at all, in fact she would stick out like a sore thumb since she was so different. But, the air around the young woman pissed him off the most, even when his old man was around he wasn't this mad. She emitted out this serenity, like she was at peace with everything he did and it only pissed him off because he couldn't have that. He could never reach that level of calm that made him think everything would be fine and dandy in the world, but he knew the truth in this world and what he needed. He needed his rage, his anger, his hate to drive him so far up the ladder till he was the boss in the family. _No good, this woman is trash to me._ The final thought on her sealed her fate to him, she was trash to him, nothing more. Useless trash that can be swept away whenever he wanted.

"Go away trash, I don't need you." he finally hissed, which made Mea's eyes snap towards him in surprise when he called her that. Trash? Her? What drugs was he on, oh wait he lived in his own little world of course. With this being said she was going to make her final stand, she knew she had one more chance before he does something even more dangerous to throw her off of being his assisstant. She presumed he analyzed her his way and consider her nothing but a worm on the ground to him.

"On the contrary sir, I won't leave your side even if you have to kill me." She said calmly, gazing into his eyes quiet seriously even when her Nana spoke her objection to her words non verbally. Hell, the other service men of his father were looking at her like she lost her mind. Well, she didn't really, it was the only way she could think of to gain his trust or show to him she was willing to do as he said. Even if the damn thing got her killed, which should be expected in the mafia. Xanxus flinched, looking Mea in the eye as if to discourage her, to make her fear his wrath if she didn't obey him like everyone else. They were waging a silent war of wills, and it was Mea who spoke first on the matter that shocked the whole damn room.

"Fear won't work on me, not when I know your trying to push me away." the words slipped past her lips before she could stop herself. She kicked herself mentally as the room became silent, too silent as the boss looked between him and her. She knew she was in for it now, here she was making _that_ comment towards a Vongola heir. She was done for, he was going to pull a gun and kill her was her thought. But it was a stare down between Xanxus and Mea, neither one giving in not even after that comment. They weren't going to take back their resolves, they knew what they had to do to win.

"Tch, do as you want. Just don't get in my way trash." was all Xanxus said before leaving the room in a storm of anger and range after slamming the door shut. Mea gave a sign of relief, her knees buckling in after so long of holding her fright in as she sat on the floor breathing. She was so not cut out to dealing with men like him, she almost slipped up and her heart was still beating so fast from that last comment she made.

"I think you made a good impression on him Mea-chan." came the Vongola's family head, smiling at her even after all of that. Mea gave a weak smile and a nervous laugh, showing she wasn't all to ready to deal with the overbearing son of his yet. But there was something in his eyes, the ninth's eyes that told her she would be needed by Xanxus in the future. She knew she had to work on her not being scared of him, but she didn't want to hide herself either. As she heard her grandmother belittle her on her comments and statements, she glanced over to the ninth boss to see him giving this strange look. It wasn't like the one before, the one that told her she was important to Xanxus and the family….but there was something more to that look. And she didn't know, that in many years to come she would be an important player in both of the Vongola's games and, the fate of the world.

* * *

**Kissanpennun: So how was that?**

**Monika-san: Pretty good for the prologue, but could do better.**

**Haruhi-nee: You should have let Xanxus cut her then pin her to the wall acting violently.**

**M&K: ++Sweat drop++**

**Kissanpennun: No sis, I will do that in the next chapter. Besides this is a warm up chapter-nee.**

**Monika-san: True, meaning the next one will be current. But where are you picking this up from? Which episode in the anime?**

**Kissanpennun: Glad you asked. It's actually the episode before the Mist match. So, we'll have Mea walk in and be like "The hell is going on!" and Xanxus will get all pissy and manly.**

**Haruhi-nee: You suck at making ideas when you're sleepy. ++Holds up a needle and smirks wickedly.++ Night-night sis.**

**Kissanpennun: O.O NUUUUUU! ++Runs out of her room in a kimono and pauses enough to deliver a final message.++ While I'm on the run here, leave a review so I can make the next chapter a hell-a-better.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee. Get back here, you need your sedative!**

**Kissanpennun: o.o Gotta go bye! ++Darts off again with Haruhi not too far behind with large syringe.++**

**Monika-san: Well, please R&R for us, and I'm going to save Kiss-san from a deathly injection of sedatives. Ciao-nee!**

**Chapter 2 Quick summary:**

The day of the Ring battles started and guess who just showed up to hold Xanxus back while he wants to get into a fight, Mea of course. Tsuna's group finally gets to see the Italy beauty for the first time. Who's gonna have a crush on her? Will there be an alpha male issue with Xanxus who pretty much owns her but doesn't like to share? Or will there be a side issue that Xanxus freaks about? ^.^ I'll tell ya next chappy, Ja-nee.


	2. Chapter 1: Ring conflict

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome the second chapter of Soothing Rain by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Monika-san: Unfortunately Kiss-san is asleep thanks to Haruhi-nee injecting her with way too much sedatives. So we're running the show. Hopefully she gets back before the end.**

**Haruhi-nee: She'll be back to give her after thoughts, I'm not that evil.**

**Monika-san: ++Sweat drops.++ You are that evil to your little sister. Disclaimer please.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kissanpennun doesn't own KHR, but she does own her Ocs.**

**Monika-san: Let's see, last left off Mea was kinda accepted as Xanxus' assistant right?**

**Haruhi-nee: ++Reads last chapter.++ Yea, but on the side notes Kiss-nee wrote about the ring conflict and Mea entering then when Tsuna learns about the ring conflict.**

**Monika-san: ++Takes the side notes and read it over and laughs.++ Lol, wow, we totally missed the fact she already had the chapter down pat. Well, here's the show.**

**Haruhi-nee: Enjoy the chapter, or I'll find you and split you open.**

**Monika-san: ++Sweat drops.++ STOP THREATENING KISS-SAN'S READERS!**

**Haruhi-nee: ++Looks at her.++ The show is starting, now shush up. Oh, and the beginning of the chapter is right when Varia group and Tsuna's group learn of the Ring battles, but it's right when Xanxus is going to fire. That's what sis means to pick up from-nee. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ring conflict and so much more chaos.**

Squalo wanted to fight, so he bulled rushed straight at Tsuna even before the Cervellos came to introduce themselves. Xanxus didn't stopped him and Iemitsu couldn't really get to the group in time, neither could Basil as they watched in horror. Tsuna swallowed as the blade got closer to him, but then he heard a strangle sound above him since he closed his eyes. He jumped back, startled to see Squalo tamed by a knee thrust to his chest by a woman who barely came up to his neck.

"You trash…" Squalo swore, glaring daggers of hate straight at the woman who stopped him in his tracks. "If you attack him before the Cervellos get here, you forfeit your ring over to the boy. Now, you really don't want that now do you?" said the woman in a calm tone, but underneath it she was really taunting Squalo since she knew his pride would be too much for him to do that. He grunted, holding his abdomen as he was escorted back by the woman. "Um, t-thank you. For just now." Said Tsuna looking at the woman. She turned around, her blue eyes looking directly into Tsuna's brown eyes. She laughed, a soft melodic sound escaping her with entrapped Squalo for a moment since he never heard her laugh like that before around Varia group.

"Aw, seems like Mea-chan is bewitching again." Said Lussuria with his pinky to his lips only to get a hateful glare from Xanxus. Xanxus had knew this woman two years, and never did she laugh like that before him. "Pardon me, Tsunayoshi Sawada, second heir to the Mafia family Vongola. I didn't know you would be so young, but I guess it's best to start them off young." she said, tossing her dark brown out of her eyes as it flowed down to the middle of her back. She offered Tsuna a hand, although she felt the disapproving glare from Xanxus didn't shake her.

"Xanxus-sama." she said loud enough for him to hear her as she pulled Tsuna to his feet. She turned around, adjusting her white button down shirt over her black pencil skirt. She wore high heels because she was told to, and it probably shocked Gokudera a bit how she could combat in her clothes. "He is also a heir, which means I have to treat you both the same. He's also my boss you do know." she said, which made Reborn smirk at the comment. "No you don't!" yelled Levi, which made Lussuria try to calm him before he said something ridicules as always.

"You said Xanxus-sama was your only boss!" He yelled, causing Xanxus to narrow his eyes at her more before something sunk into his mind. "No… she is correct. She works for the Heir of the family. At the time, Xanxus was the only heir to the family since the other two were gone. Now that there are two of them here she has her work cut out for her." said Iemitsu looking over at the Varia group which made them all fall silent. "What do you mean dad?!?" exclaimed Tsuna, not getting anything that was told to him.

"In other words, Tsuna-sama." Said Mea calmly, smiling at him as she shooed Squalo away to the rest of the group. "I have to attend to both of you while this whole ring conflict goes about. But, if you do not wish for me to be around that is fine. Reborn-san knows how to contact me, and so does your father if you request me to be your assistant for the day. But only a day, I fear if I leave Xanxus-sama with these buffoons." She points at the group behind Xanxus. "I doubt he would get any of his things done. Lussuria is trust worthy…but I still worry about Levi screwing something up." she said softly, giggling when she hears Levi's outburst to her comments.

Tsuna really didn't get this woman, not at all. "That's the thing, I _don't_ need an assistant at all." said Tsuna defiantly, hoping she would get the message. Mea blinked, a soft laugh escaping her as she bowed to him. "I understand Tsuna-sama. I'll be over at the Varia place if you need me to clarify something for you." she said, which earned a sigh of relief from Tsuna. She walked over to the Varia group, some of them looking at her like a traitor but she ignored them since the only one who was suppose to matter was looking at her like he always did. "We're leaving trash." he said, walking with her towards the place she made reservations for them to stay at. The rest of the Varia group following Xanxus reluctantly after hearing the Cervellos' words about the matches and where they were going to take place.

* * *

"VOOOOIIIII!!!" Yelled Squalo as Mea walked over to Xanxus with a cup of fresh coffee, she set it down in front of him before fully looking at Squalo. He was glaring daggers at her as she calming placed the silver tray to her chest. "Yes Squalo?" She asked, seeing Mammon float beside Bel while he teased the fallen prince. "Why in the hell didn't you tell us about that part of your job?" he snarled, causing Xanxus to look up at her to see her answer the question. Everyone's attention was on her now, even the few men that weren't ring bearers were listening in on what she had to say.

"The Ninth didn't want me to inform Xanxus on the possibility of me changing to another person so he told me to keep silent. Although " she said walking over to take the kettle off of the burner so she could talk more freely. "being with Tsuna-sama would be a sudden change, I don't think it'll quiet feel like home." she dropped a tea bag into the teapot to let it soak. "Home?" said Squalo, quiet stunned at her statement more or less. She glanced at the clock to see that it was only several hours before the first match and then she calculated how long dinner would take.

"Ahya, seems like we're out of food here. I'll go grab something down at the store to cook up." she said smiling as she picked up her purse to leave. "Lussuria please watch them for me, I'll go get-" "Lamb on the bone." finished Xanxus taking a sip from his cup. "Right, lamb for dinner tonight." she said softly before leaving the room altogether. "Boss." said Squalo looking over at him about letting her just leave. "Mammon, follow her with Bel. Make sure nothing goes wrong while she shops." said Xanxus before the two vanished from sight as they did as they were ordered to do.

* * *

Mea walked around the town with a map so she could go towards the shopping district. She was being looked at, but most who looked at her were men who never seen her before. She was curvy, and she did hate her oversized D cup breasts since it made her stand out more than anyone else. She had a basket in hand as Bel and Mammon watched her disguised as two children. She walked up the shopping center asking the various shop owners where the best lamb meat was sold and quality ingredients as well. They all told here were to go, and what she didn't know was five men accumulated to follow her everywhere.

"Seems like the boss was right, she does attract those worms." said Bel who watched one pervert stroke himself behind a telephone pole far from where Mea was. A few of them were doing that, the obvious glaze of lust in their eyes told the two assassins that these men really wanted what wasn't theirs. "Mm. Seems that way, but she also the only one in the group who can cool the boss down. If he finds out about this he could kill these men out of sport." said Mammon which caught Bel's attention about that statement. Blood being shed over a woman? It sounded good in his ears, particularly how possessive the boss was about Mea being alone or shopping alone without some of his men. She did tell Xanxus off the last time she went shopping about sending in mafia men to watch over her.

"_Take some of the men with you." Xanxus said flatly looking at her murderously as if to make her do as he said. "No Xanxus-sama. If I take these men around me I would defiantly have trouble getting what I need. I mean honestly." she said looking at him then points at the lower class of Varia assassins. "How is a normal woman going to walk around with mafia men? I want them to think I'm harmless when I talk to them to get what you want. And Don't I always get the best quality when you don't send your men with me?" she said giving him the look._

"Shenshenshen, the boss needs to know she has quiet a crowd masturbating behind her back. Shenshenshen, and even worse part is they don't even know she's a virgin." said Bel to Mammon while he dialed Xanxus to inform him of what was going on. Mea shopped on, not really paying much attention to the unwanted stares since she herself was so use to it due to the many stares she gets when walking next to Xanxus. She sighed, picking up a bottle of brandy to look at it and she smiled softly recalling how she and Xanxus got in an argument over his drinking. He may have threw a bottle at her, but she did get to the point that he needed to drink less amounts of alcohol if he was gonna run the family.

"What's you looking at there miss?" came a man's voice and Mea turned to look at him. He wasn't too handsome, with his blond hair falling around his face and the toothpick in his mouth. She blinked her blue eyes at his face then glanced at his attire. _Yazuka?_ She thought looking at the men behind him that scared off the on lookers. "Some brandy for something I need to prepare soon." she said, paying for the beverage and started to walk off when the man grabbed her right arm. "I don't think you understand miss, you see. How I see this is going to happen, is you come with me and be my bitch for the night." said the blond and that made Mea sigh while his men laughed at him for the suggestion.

"Sir, that is impossible. If Xanxus-" she was cut off by the sudden slap to her face and she stumbled. She held onto her grocery basket tightly as she looked at the man once more and he smirked at her. "Sir, you're messing with the wrong woman…" she warned softly, something inside of her now regretting going alone to this place. "Why's that bitch?" one of his men asked. "Oh~ dear! They do have Mea-chan just like Bel said!." came a familiar voice. Mea froze hearing Lussuira's so close to her, she turned around and her eyes widen even further as she stared at the Varia group.

"See, told you she was getting unwanted attention from men. Shenshenshen." said Bel grinning at her as Mammon nodded. "Mea-chan~ are you ok? Did you get dinner before these brutes try to hurt you?" asked Lussuria in a concern tone, which only pissed off Squalo. "VOOOOIIIII!! What in the hell are you doing?" He bellowed at her, showing he was beyond pissed at her for getting caught like this. Mosca just exhaled smoke as he held Mammon in his hands. "Tch." She drifted her eyes over to Xanxus and swallowed, she gave a calm smile to him and sighed. "Forgive me, but this man caught me when I wasn't expecting him to grab me." she said hoping he would calm down.

The Yazuka man who held her grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back harshly and put a knife to her throat. "Bitch, shut the fuck up or die!" He said as his men prepared to shoot at the Varia group. She could feel the basket she was holding getting ripped away from her and she kicked the man away as he tossed her basket into the air. Lussuria caught it effortlessly and looked at the contents. "Oh~." he said looked at Mea. "You got a better age of brandy for the boss? Mea-chan is so thoughtful~! You knew the boss complained about the age of the brandy that the hotel had in stock."

Mea was going to say something when her shirt was ripped open by the man who took her basket. "Look at those titties! They are perfect size boss." said the man as he groped her involuntarily which caused her to kick him hard in the groin. She clenched her jaw trying to not scream as her boss and comrades watched this. "Bitch, do you know who owns you? We do!" said the blond man behind her tugging her head back harder and she looked and Xanxus to see what he would do. He stood there, watching the whole thing with little amusement. "Xanxus…" she said softly, her vision darkening as she was on the verge of passing out from the lack eating for today. She only had one meal today because she was so busy trying to find Xanxus and everyone else in Varia in town. So she really didn't have much energy left. She saw Xanxus make a motioning with his hands before she completely blacked out.

~Three hours later~

Mea woke up to the smell of lamb and something warm covering her. She stirred, waking up to see a plate in front of her and she wondered where she was. Slowly sitting up she looked around to see she was back in the hotel, and she was also wearing someone's coat to cover her torn shirt up. She cut a piece of the lamb, tasting it and smiled to see Lussuria figured out what the flavors she was going to reach with the items she bought. She could hear something pouring to her left and got hit in the face with a letter. She blinked, opening it to see scrawled on there.

Take care of the boss while we do these battles hun, and also take care of yourself. I'm sorry we made you run all over town looking for us. But we can't have our only princess getting sick because we're incompetent of telling her where we were going. Eat the food, take care of the boss and leave everything else to us! Hope we win all of these.

~Love,

Lussuria Guardian of the Sun, Assassin of the Varia Group in the Vongola family.

She blinked, glancing over at Xanxus who was drinking his fourth glass of brandy from the bottle she bough. She smiled, noting he took off his coat to cover her torn shirt. "Thank you sir." she said, turning around to eat her dinner quietly. Xanxus looked at her, his mind turning over why he saved her but he knew only one reason. _My woman. _The instincts to protect her were there, and now a days these thoughts of her being his kept assaulting him. What was it about this calm woman who fought back when needed that made him feel this way? She wasn't like the rest of the whores he met.

In fact, she was the only virgin he knew. And he only knew she was a virgin due to the little game she made them all play a month after he was freed. He watched her with bored red eyes, waiting for her to do something to make him angry. To force him to act violently towards her so he can feel at ease with it. Anger and hate, those emotions he could deal with. But this damn feeling he was getting from her was driving him slowly insane. He pushed it aside, ignored it like it was trash. _I have to concentrate on the Sky Ring. That is what I am here for, not here for this woman._ He thought taking another sip of brandy while he waited for his group to return victorious.

* * *

**Monika-san: Well that seemed interesting indeed.**

**Kissanpennun: ++Walks in groggy. ++ Hai-nee…**

**Haruhi-nee: See, she is awake now.**

**Kissanpennun: No thanks you to. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter while I was KO'd.**

**Monika-san: I liked it. Detailed but it gave us a good suspense on what Xanxus is feeling.**

**Kissanpennun: Could be better but I chose to do it this way. The next chapter is After the conflict is over and in the future. Again, this is only showing the points where Mea and Xanxus interact. After this she's just doing her job and nothing else like that happens again.**

**Haruhi-nee: Serious? Nothing else happens after this?**

**Kissanpennun: Not until in the future, hence why I may do a brief chapter that sums her interaction between her and Xanxus while the conflict is going on.**

**Monika-san: Please R&R.**

**Haruhi-nee: If you don't I'll sedate you and see your innards.**

**M&K: How is it you act like Phantom Thief Sai at times?**

**Haruhi-nee: Don't ask, just post your next summary.**

**Kissanpennun: Fine, see ya next time. Ciao-nee.**

**Chapter 2: Quick summary**

What would happen if the chemistry between Xanxus and Mea was slowly being turned up as the conflict went on? Also, just a future chapter tease here, but what would it affect on their **future** selves?** Till next time. Ja-nee :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Blossoming during conflict

**Monika-san: Welcome to the third installment of Soothing Rain by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Kissanpennun: This time I think I know what I am doing.**

**M&H: You are doing?**

**Kissanpennun: I'm going to do-**

**Haruhi-nee: I swear to god if you discontinue this story I'll cut you up.**

**Kissanpennun: ….**

**Monika-san: I don't think she was going to say that…++Sweat drop.++**

**Haruhi-nee: ++Nervous laugh and sweat drops.++ I'm gonna go play with my syringe now.**

**Kissanpennun: As I was going to say, I'm going to section each portion of the ring conflict so that the readers are exposed to the growing relationship between Xanxus and Mea.**

**Monika-san: Oh! That does sound like a good idea.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own KHR but she does own her Ocs. **

**Monika-san: ++Giggles.++ If you haven't notice, Kiss-san likes to make her girls independent and having the worse situations.**

**Haruhi-nee: She likes to make her Ocs suffer a bit with their man before finding happiness.**

**Kissanpennun: No…. I just like to see them go 'Omg he is so unbearable' in their minds when they first meet him, then find out he's not so bad after they get to know him. **

**Monika-san: Well, anyways. Let's get to the show!**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R and don't make me hunt you down and see you innards…**

**M&K: Haruhi….no threatening the readers…**

**Kissanpennun: Enjoy the chapter-nee! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blossoming during the conflict, scars revealed.**

~Sun Match Evening~

When the group returned after the Sun guardian match, Mea was the first one to greet them with a fresh new shirt. "Welcome back everyone." She said with a smile, she noted Lussuria was missing. "Where is Lussuria?" She asked seeing that Squalo was beyond pissed and everyone seemed a bit down. Xanxus seemed to know what happened and tossed the hotel's bottle of brandy at their heads. "You lost!" He bellowed, standing up and his scars on his face getting larger. Mea gasped, seeing as it almost hit Mammon who she did treat as a baby sometimes.

"Xanxus-sama please calm down. It's just the beginning of the conflict, you mustn't be so rash and lash out at them." she said walking over to him and placed her hand onto his arm as he was going to throw another bottle aimed at Squalo who threw a nasty comment back at him for chucking the bottle at them. Xanxus stopped, his eyes snapping down at her with furry. He was angry, his men lost to a bunch of middle schoolers and _she_ tells him to calm down? Oh she was stepping over her boundaries. Xanxus shoved her way, he wanted to hit Squalo once for that remake but somehow she caught his attention again.

When Mea was pushed aside, she tripped and landed awkwardly on her right foot. That ended up making her fall backwards and her hitting her head against the coffee table. She make a cross between a squeak and a soft noise of pain as she rubbed the back of her head on the spot she struck. _Why did he always do that? _She wondered as she noted Mammon floating beside her, he may not voice it but he did worry about her since she did treat him very kindly aside from his greedy self.

"Aw, looks like the assistant hit her little head." teased Bel as he snickered at her pain. He liked her hurt, but then he fell silent as Xanxus glared over at him. The rest of the group fell silent on their little taunts at her while Xanxus was in the room. They knew better than to cross that line. It's one thing to say something like that when he wasn't around, but it is totally different when he was in the room. The last fool who spoke something bad to Mea while Xanxus was in the room was sent to the hospital for months. Mea sat up, she rubbed her head again and stood up to only fall forwards into Xanxus' arms.

"Ow it hurts." she said looking down at her ankle and lifted it up. She touched it, wincing when she felt it was swollen and indeed hurt to the touch. It took her a moment to notice the hot breath on her cheek, she thought one of Levi's men caught her. She sighs. "Thanks for catching me, but my ankle is swollen. I doubt I can walk to go see if Lussuria is ok in the hospital." She said looking up to mentally flinching at seeing Xanxus holding her, his arm around her waist to support her.

"VOOOOIIIII!!!!!" screamed Squalo glaring at her which made her jump and slap Xanxus on accident as she fell into his chair. Xanxus didn't say a word, he walked out onto the balcony to drink alone and to avoid hearing what Squalo had to say. _Today is _SO_ not my day…_ she bitterly thought as she looked at Squalo go off on her on how she was weak and wasn't able to do a damn thing. Then he went off on how Lussuria spoiled Mea by calling her princess. It went on and on for a good thirty minutes. _Seriously…_ she thought as she recalled what she hit when he startled her. _Why doesn't he stop talking and let me apologize to Xanxus-sama about smacking him. _She sighed and looked at him with a calm stare.

"Squalo, as much as I would love to hear you lecture me more on things that are pointless. I owe Xanxus-sama an apology for slapping him because of you startling me." she said getting up from the chair and wobbled over to the balcony. Squalo was going to say something else but Mammon stopped him. "Leave her alone Squalo. You know she has it programmed in her to apologize for even the small things." Mammon said turning around to see Mea hobble out onto the balcony. She made her way over to Xanxus, he was swirling some brandy in a glass and looking away. "Forgive me for hitting you Xanxus-sama and taking your seat. It won't happen again." she said bowing even though her ankle said otherwise.

"Stupid trash.." he snarled, turning around and downing the rest of his drink. She blinked as she stood straight up to see his red eyes glowing with hate. _Oh boy, I did it now.._ she thought as he came close to toss her over his shoulder. She squealed, loudly in his ear which made him growl loud at her sound. "Shut up trash and don't move or I swear I'll make you regret me being this nice to you again." He threaten even though it was really what he wanted. As he walked inside to take her to her bed room, he couldn't help be feel the difference in her soft supple body against his shoulder. Nor ignore the matter of her legs looking sexy as hell in those high heels he bought for her.

All the members of Varia stared at her, and Bel noticed her wiggling a bit so he decided to tease her with a knife off his. He tossed one knife straight at he hip, slicing the fabric and a bit of her skin set of the kind of reaction he wanted. She squeaked again, failing her legs in an attempt to lift herself up to see what had happened. Xanxus tighten his grip onto her waist and snarled. "Calm down or I'm going to throw you down right here and now and do far worse than Bel's knife cut." He warned, glaring at Bel as he walked away to her room which was across from the living area.

He flopped her down onto her bed and snarled. "Do _not_ do that again, understand trash?" he said turning around and opening the bottle of brandy in her room. She sighed, nodding as she took her heels off. "Yes Xanxus-sama..." she replied as she checked her foot again. "I'm going to need a cold compress to take care of this…if it's not trouble, could you get one for me?" she asked timidly, worried he would say no or something else. He turned to her, the scars on his face now to the minimum as he gazed at her. Such a small request, a simple request of taking care of her. Something inside of him swelled knowing she was depending on him for this.

_Isn't it about time you made you're mark?_ The words of Squalo passed into his mind when they were younger and when she was starting out as his assistant. Squalo noted others would want her, he even expressed her likeness that the other members saw in her. "Tch." was all he said as he left, leaving his drink in the room with her which meant he was coming back. She sighed as he went to the refrigerator to find the cold compress and returns swiftly with a bottle of water. "Here trash." he said placing the compress onto her ankle and pushing her down slightly so she could relax.

"But sir." she started looking at him as he took a seat in her room and drank. "I'll be fine on my own." she said, the words sounded hollow and sad to him. Which pissed him off, the sadness in her words made him more pissed than Squalo back talking to him. "Listen to me trash, you've been unable to work properly because them worthless maggots make you worry about them. Lie down, rest up, get better or I'll force you to stay in bed by using any means necessary. Got it?" he said coldly, watching her tense up and her mouth open wide in pure shock at his words. _Good._ He mused in his mind, seeing her lush lips parting as she blushed at his words and laid down to avoid more conflict with him. He made his mark, she got it that she was his now. Or did she just do it to avoid getting more lectures? He didn't care either way, she knew he meant business about taking care of her, and that all that mattered to him.

Mea relaxed the rest of the night, she felt odd having Xanxus in her room taking care of her.

* * *

~Thunder Match day~

When she had awoken, she heard about the next match would be the Thunder Ring from Mammon. She hobbled out of her bed before they went to the next match and went to Levi who was in the kitchen alone. "Good luck on the Match Levi." She said smiling, which intern made the Guardian of Thunder blush since it was the first time he saw her smile that warmly. He felt a bit energized after seeing her smile, his train of thought was to not let her or the boss down. Her being second since she was almost like the trophy of Varia.

"Get back to bed." Snarled Xanxus seeing her hobble back to her room. She giggled, waving him off as if he was getting to riled up over this. "I was just telling Levi good luck on the match today. Who is he facing again?" she asked, Bel smirk and was going to tell her before he got cut off. "We'll tell you after the match." said Mammon leading everyone out. "Why didn't you let me tell her he was facing a kid?" Asked Bel. "Simple." stated Squalo. "The second she hears a kid is involved she is gonna be a doting mother and want to protect the kid. Even from us, we don't need her as an enemy because that trash of a boss will no doubt protect her if we try to get her to let go of the kid."

~After the Match~

She was wondering where Xanxus was, since all was left was Levi's grunts taking care of her and she really just told them to leave her alone. She was walking around a bit like she wasn't suppose to but she was back in her room sitting on her bed when she heard the definite sound of Squalo barging in. "VOOOOIIIII!!! We won! Two rings in one night!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Really?" She called back, trying to get up but Xanxus was at the door glaring at her to sit down and stay down.

She sighed, she sat up and covered herself again. Mostly to hide the fact her ankle was worse than the day before since she was walking around on it without Xanxus knowing. "He intervened and I got the Sky Ring because of it." Said Xanxus. "And you moved when I told you to let Levi's trash take care of you." He snarled, pulling back the bed sheets to see her ankle was indeed more swollen than the last time he saw it. He bellowed at one of the lackeys to get him a bag of ice while he glared at her.

"But you won by default. Wouldn't it have been better just for you to fight him? To see if you were stronger?" she asked looking at him as Levi's lackey came in with the ice bag and handed it to Xanxus. "Tch." was all he said as he went back to tending to her. She knew better than to move about but she was really worried about the group. Everyone was getting hurt and she was stuck in this room just to heal. How fair was that? "You don't need to see any of this. Best that you didn't, not even at the end…like last time." He said quietly, and she flinched recalling the last battle she saw.

Sure she was stronger now, and she could defend herself. But the last battle she saw was when Xanxus tried to take on his father head on. Xanxus knew what happened because Squalo was the only one who stopped her from racing to Xanxus defense. Xanxus' father, he was so apologetic about her seeing the battle since it pretty much hurt her so badly. Squalo informed Xanxus of everything after that incident, even the part when she went silent for days on end. Not talking to anyone, not even Lussuria could get a reaction from her in those long days of silence.

She sighed, nodding and glances out the window. She knew what he meant, the day he came back and she cried so hard. He swore to her one thing. _"I will never let you cry like this ever again."_ And he has kept that promise, even if it meant for Mammon to put an illusion in front of her eyes so she couldn't hear or see a damn thing while Xanxus and them took care of the rest. She laid back down and let him treat her ankle, all she could do is let him do this so he could uphold this promise.

* * *

~Four days later, the night of the Sky Match~

The past four matches were difficult for Mea to bear, particularly seeing Bel getting almost mummified and Mammon saying he was blown to pieces. Then there was the matter the Ninth boss was Mosca the whole time. "Mea-chan, are you hungry?" Came Tsuna mother's voice. Mea looked over at the woman, a sigh escaping her as she nodded sadly. The Cervellos told her to come to Tsuna's place due to that information. She hugged her knees, recalling the exact words they said.

"_What do you mean I have to change who I serve?" Mea demanded from her bed, the Cervellos looked at one another before the left one spoke up. "Due to the matter of the Ninth Vongola family head being inside of Mosca, you are to transfer over to the other family heir immediately." she said, Mea gripped the bed sheets tight as she gritted her teeth. "That doesn't explain why the sudden serve change." she said coldly, her eyes glaring straight at the Cervellos made both of the women flinch. It was one thing to piss off Xanxus, another thing was to piss her off._

_Mea didn't look the part of being in the mafia, so many don't think she had what it takes to kill someone. Only the Cervellos knew the truth of that though, it was because of Mea's natural sweet nature threw most off. None knew that once someone awaken the true 'animal instincts' in her, there was no way a person would come out unharmed. The left Cervello spoke again. "Because of the situation, you are to be switched over to the other heir since they have more rings." Said the Cervello. "Also, due to the incident of the Ninth boss being in Mosca we cannot allow a hard working assistant as yourself to be corrupted by something like this." They told her. She closed her eyes and breathed, and that was all they needed before they had people swarm her room and take her to Tsuna's house._

"Mea-san?" asked Tsuna over dinner, he noticed she was distant and he didn't want her to be so worried. "Don't worry Mea-san. I'm sure everything will be cleared up soon." He said reassuringly, it only earned him a half hearted smile. Tsuna could see she was suffering, not because of the sudden change of who she served, it was like the Cervellos forced her away from the place she belonged. Even Tsuna noticed how well Mea fit in with the Varia group. She was meant to be over there, not with his group.

~Before the Match~

"Mea-san, I want you to come see the battle tonight." said Tsuna as he got ready for his match. Mea looked up at him and sighed, she got onto her crutches and looked at Tsuna in the eyes. "Ok…but I'll tell you one thing Tsuna. I don't like seeing anyone hurt, and it'll be pretty bad for me to be stuck in that inferred box thing and unable to help anyone. I know this is a battle to decide who will be the head of the family…but I worry about everyone.." she said slowly and Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." He said and they walked towards Namimori Jr. Middle School.

-

Xanxus was furious when Tsuna's group finally showed up. "Boss…" said Levi, looking over shocked to see Mea on crutches walking towards them. The Cervellos stopped her before she could get any closer. "Please stay on your current side, Mea Umberto." said the left one and Mea sighed as Tsuna gently grasped her arm. He knew it was tough on her. "She can't even talk to them before the match starts-"

"No, she cannot speak a word to them." They said, Xanxus' mouth twitched hearing those words which got him more angry. He wasn't allowed to speak with her? Then why did this trash bring her along? Did he want to see him enraged more? Well he did it now, bringing Mea sealed Tsuna's fate, and Xanxus was going to kill him no matter what. _If she so much sheds a tear…this kid is as good as dead…_ He thought bitterly.

* * *

"Xanxus-sama…" Mea looked on as he swore everyone to hell as he laid there weak on the ground after being rejected by the Sky Ring. She was on the verge of crying, knowing that he couldn't very well inherit the family name. "Cervellos! Let me out now!" yelled Mea, which caught everyone's attention since Mea wasn't the type to yell. "Sorry, but unfortunately the inferred cage isn't working properly. You cannot get out." They said which made Mea bite her bottom lip. "Lies." she said softly. "Dino, give me a boost would you. I'll scale over this thing no problem." she said softly tossing her crutches down.

"That idiot." said Bel hearing what she said and glanced over at Xanxus who looked just as shocked as everyone else. "Mea, you heard them-" she cut him off with a glare. "Do as I say or I may just kick you hard enough to send you flying over it yourself. Now, help me." she said firmly, Squalo watching her in awe. _When did she get like this? Never has she been an authority figure at all, but here she is bossing around someone else like she's the boss._ He thought watching as Dino got down low enough to propel her into the air. She moved back far enough to have a running start, her ankle may be throbbing but she needed to get over the cage to where Xanxus and Tsuna were.

She charged at Dino, her right foot in his cupped hands and he tossed her up as high as he could and watched. The Cervellos switched the monitor over to Mea and everyone in the battlefield watched as she shot up high enough to clear the cage. Arching her back delicately, she cleared over the top of the cage without setting off any of the sensors and landed onto her feet. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and smirked, everyone in Varia jaws dropped seeing her complete the feat like it was nothing. "Thank you Bucking Bronco." she said rushing over towards the battlefield.

"She just vaulted over that like it was nothing…" said Bel surprised, Mammon for once was speechless. He didn't predict that Mea had that kind of skill ever. But then again, Mea wasn't always in battle since she only wore skirts. Today, on the other hand was different. She was dressed in casual clothes which was unusual to see her in. Sweat pants, tennis shoes, and a regular t-shirt made the Varia group not take note that Mea was indeed a good asset to them if she could vault herself that high and not even set off one alarm on the sensors. "Damn, who knew she was that good." said Squalo, amazed as she made her way over to Tsuna first.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, kneeling down next to Tsuna and he nodded. "Mea-san, you went pretty high today huh?" he asked which earned a laugh from the brunette Italian beauty. "Mhm. I did, that was actually higher than what I normally vault." she said and walked over to Xanxus. "Xanxus-sama…please stop this." she said kneeling next to him and rested her hand onto his cheek. "Even if you're not his son biologically, you are still his son none the less." she said softly, recalling what the Ninth told her the day his office was a wreck. She only kept one secret, one secret from Varia Group and it was who she really was. She could still remember what was said in the wrecked office of his.

"_Mea, I know this is sudden for me to ask. But how is your flame?" he asked looking at her. She blinked while fixing his office and gave a small smile. "My Dying Will Flame is fine, not as strong as everyone else because I don't have a firm resolve yet." she said softly while she tidy up the room. "Show me, Mea." he said softly and she sighed. She turned around towards him, lifting her index finger of her right hand she let her Dying Will Flame sprout out and flicker. "You are indeed my sister's daughter Mea. Although I didn't agree with who she was to marry, I see she made the right choice." He said softly, smiling at her._

"_Thank you Uncle, but what about Xanxus. I know about the adoption and the truth of his heritage…" Mea said slowly, and the Ninth sighed. "When the day comes and there is a battle going on. Mea, I want you to show him you flame. Show him your resolve." he said softly, smiling at her once more. "Then, and only then will you know your true resolve."_

Xanxus started at her, he couldn't move against the touch of hers. Then he saw her right hand move upwards and she smiled. "Although I am not a heir, Uncle knew one day…one day I would have to show you the truth." she said softly, sadly as she gazed at the Cervellos. They nodded. "We will announce the results after you show him the flame." One Cervello said. "The Flame?" asked Gokudera looking at Tsuna. Tsuna watched, he only was told by Mea about her flame. She stood, holding her right hand up and closed her eyes. "My Dying Will Flame, the proof I am a blood relative of Tsuna and the Ninth, my uncle." she said as soft flames erupted out of her right hand swallowing it whole.

Xanxus, like most of everyone beside the Cervellos and Tsuna, watched her flames memorized by it. She opened her eyes and her flames changed how they flickered and focus at the tip of her index finger. "Uncle didn't want you to know Xanxus. He didn't want you to know that I was his niece and you were my adopted cousin. He kept us apart but I've seen you at family gatherings. My father kept me away from you because I looked like my mother so much. Uncle would have said something, so for my safety he kept us apart." she said softly and kneels next to him. "But, since we're not blood, I think it's safe for other things to happen." she said smiling and letting her flame vanish.

"Give the results and let me haul all of these buffoons to the pent house so I can treat them. They need a good lecture with some nurturing so they can heal up." she said, giggling at the thought of what she would do. "You trash…" said Xanxus. "Call me trash again, and I'll make sure to never buy you aged brandy again." she said flatly, her blue eyes normally warm showed she was annoyed at him calling her that. Xanxus closed his eyes, smirking at what she said. _Who would have thought that this kind calm woman had such vicious claws? _He mused in his mind, liking her talking back to him with a purpose. She still had that soft tone, the way she spoke was really calm and made him wanna choke her. But that undertone threat was what made him smirk, she was finally putting her foot down and acted like a Varia member.

"We will now announce the results…"

* * *

Once back in the pent house she tended to everyone's wounds, some not so happy to have her tending to them but the ones who really hated her where the guardians. "You're a friggen member of the Vongola family and you didn't tell us?" said Levi quiet shocked. "Ahya, seems like now that the true of my birth seems shocking. Pardon me a moment." she said walking into Xanxus' room and locked the door. She walked over to him. "How are you feeling Xanxus-sama." she said softly and looked into his eyes. "Tch, you know damn well I how I feel…" he snarled, glaring at her with hateful red eyes.

"Uncle didn't want you to know." she said seating herself onto the edge of his bed, her hand resting onto his cheek. "Besides, Xanxus-sama. We're not blood related, so perhaps…" she sighed, looking away. "I keep forgetting that something like that couldn't happen." she spoke quietly, which drew Xanxus' attention once more. What was it she was hoping for? Did it have to deal with them not being blood related? He slowly sat up and gave a heavy sigh, more like a grunt as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him dead into the eye. "If you ever hide something like this again, I'll kill you. Got that woman?" he growled, glaring at her.

Mea was stunned by his actions, she just blinked and swallowed by his words. Numbly she nodded, not wanting to really see what his wrath would do to her if he really didn't like any more secrets from her. "Woman? When did you start calling me that?" she asked looking at him. He chuckled, a small smirk playing on his lips. "If I call you woman, you have to call me my name. And no -sama after it, or I'll make certain to wipe that formality off of your tongue personally." he said leaning close to her, his lips hovering over hers. She laughed softly, resting her hand over his and gave a playful smirk as she pushed him down with ease.

"Only if you do as I ask this time and rest, time for me to be the mean nurse." she said, handing him a small glass of brandy. She walked out of his room, shutting the door and a small blush flushed her cheeks as she smiled. "I guess he got the coded message after all."

* * *

**Monika-san: o.o**

**Haruhi-nee: o_o**

**Kissanpennun: Well that was a good chapter-nee. ^.^**

**Monika-san: The hell did you pull that out of? Seriously, I thought it was going to be like short chapters and here it is all summed up in ONE chapter of the events.**

**Kissanpennun: . That's because I edited out the battles and put it as one thing. Also, I thought putting in the same information after the first two battles were pointless.**

**Haruhi-nee: Pointless how?**

**Kissanpennun: After Thunder match it isn't important since it would be the same old same old. They tell her if they won or if they lost, they have small talks then Xanxus tends to her in a violent kind of hostile way. ;;**

**Haruhi-nee: So…are you going to give a bonus chapter after the last chapter?**

**Monika-san: Yea, I wanted to see Bel get that look from Xanxus! ++Pouts++**

**Kissanpennun: -.-;; Fine, at the end of this story I will put a bonus chapter where Bel hits on Mea and that would be the start of Xanxus getting possessive. AKA, when they played that truth game. .**

**Haruhi-nee: Please R&R or I'll skewer you.**

**Monika-san: ++Sweat drop.++ No cutting up the readers!!!**

**Kissanpennun: After this chapter it will be the last aside from the special bonus chapter you guys get to read. Trust me, that's more humor than romance. +Giggles+ So until next time! Ciao-nee!**

**Chapter 3: Quick summary.**

**Now that Tsuna has gone ten years into the future, how is Mea and Xanxus holding up after all of those years? Is there a new addition, and also what else does Mea hide from Xanxus. Till next time, Ja-nee! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Ten years later

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to the FINAL chapter in Soothing Rain by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san!**

**Kissanpennun: Ok, during the bonus chapters, I gave these two memos so they can pretty much run the bonuses without me.**

**Monika-san: ++Claps excitedly.++ Our first real job alone together, and they are the good stuff too. Sure the story is good, but we also get to let you peek at the stuff that she didn't put in the story. So they are bonuses for a reason.**

**Haruhi-nee: I so wanna see that lemon part. Where Mea and Xanxus first have sex has to be interesting…particularly how they got to having sex.**

**Monika-san: o.o Yea, that is a good question on the lemon. How would they get into sex? _**

**Kissanpennun: . Gonna have to wait for the bonuses girls to find that out. Not telling ya.**

**M&H: ++Sadden and pouts.++**

**Kissanpennun: Disclaimer please~.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own KHR, but she owns her Ocs.**

**Monika-san: I always wanted to know something…**

**Kissanpennun: What?**

**Monika-san: Which KHR Character do you have a crush on? _**

**Kissanpennun: _;; Why do you ask…?**

**Monika-san: Because you seem like you favor someone, but I can't figure which one.**

**Haruhi-nee: I thought it was Hibari but I could be wrong.**

**Kissanpennun: Alright here's the show!**

**Monika-san: Now wait just a seco- **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ten years into the future, something will never change.**

~Ten years into the future~

Mea walked by near where Lussuria was healing the men that were wounded. She could hear Bel and Flan talk about fighting a Funeral Wreath Lord by themselves. "Lussuria do you need me to do anything?" She asked walking by him. Lussuria smiled and shakes his head. "No Mea-chan dear, you go to the boss and cuddle him. We have everything under control." said Lussuria waving her off. She nods and walks off towards Xanxus' study where he sat. She heard a crashing sound and she let out a small scream as she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she was ok, but she had a block of rubble over her shielding her from the more dangerous. She crawled out of the spot she was it and walked around, her heels clicking as she walked with haste to Xanxus.

_Please let him be ok, please dear god let him be ok…_ She kept saying over and over again as she neared where he was at. "Squalo, I'm checking on Xanxus. There was a crashing sound and I'm going in." She said lightly the flames on her Vongola ring on her right hand. She opened the door as best as she could seeing if Xanxus was there. "Xanxus?" She called out, hearing someone speak to Xanxus that sounded close to Bel. She walked in to see a bright light and he sound of something being destroyed. "Xanxus?" She asked again, louder this time which caught the two floating above attentions. Rasiel and his butler Orgelt paused there attack as they watch the petite woman walk in.

"Shenshenshen, well who is this?" Said Sil, looking at Mea as she glanced up to see them. "Are they the enemy Xanxus?" She asked looking over at him, his Sky Lion standing in plain view now moved closer to her in a protective manner. "Go back inside woman." Said Xanxus, glancing at her before returning his angry gazed at the two intruders who dare interrupt his peace. But also, they dared to look onto what was his. It's one thing for his men to look at him, but for these vermin to gaze at her like she was a war trophy made him want to kill them far more now.

"I will not go back inside Xanxus, and that is final. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm fragile." She snapped back, narrowing her blue eyes at him while her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail to expose her neck. She wore her promise ring around her neck, but she was getting annoyed at how Xanxus was treating her. "Woman…This is a battle field, go find Lussuria now." He growled, not really in the mood to negotiate with her. Does the woman not know better.

"Seems like they are having a spat." said Orgelt watching the two, which made Xanxus glare back at the two in the air. "What I do with her is none of your business maggots, keep looking at her and see if I don't kill you without mercy." He said. "Why should we listen to a mutt who is inferior to a royal blood. I bet this woman is also impure." Sil snickered and that got Mea glaring. "My Mother is part of the Vongola family…" she said, the flames on her ring sprouting higher to show the color of the sky flames. "Oh~, seems like she is a royal like me. Good, then if we take her she can bear me a good son." said Sil.

"Sil-sama watch out!" Said Orgelt as something whizzed by Sil's head, nearly knocking his crown off and cutting a few strands of his hair. "Say that again, and don't think I'll miss." she said, a white Sky Lioness beside her baring it's fangs at the two men in the air. Sil stared at her stunned, she dare attack a prince? Oh she was stepping her bounds now. "Ah~, seems like I'll have to break a bitch before she learns her place." said Sil which earned a snarl from Xanxus' Sky Lion. "You are really…pissing me off maggot." He said coldly, the scars on his face forming as he glared at the two.

"I shall perform Xanxus' last recites." Said Orgelt sending his Elephants down to crush Xanxus. "Bestia." Xanxus said, the Sky Lion Roaring to stop the Elephants' charge and Xanxus prepared a Wrath flame to destroy the elephant. Mea noticed her lion dragging her away, she wondered why then she figured it out. _Those bats, she must know it could harm me in more that one way._ She thought and went inside for only a moment, just long enough for. She heard Xanxus' scream and she looked back out and stared in shock. "Xanxus!" she was going to go out but her Sky Lion blocked the path.

Xanxus looked over at her, wondering why her lioness was being so protective of her. The it slowly dawned on him, the bats sonar. They could damage her body, and if the lioness is protecting her body then that would mean. _Child._ The word sparked a fire in him, something that normally shouldn't cause him to be so angered that his scars on his face started to form. The Elephants became un-petrified and came back for a second hammer attack. "Besta." said Xanxus as his lion formed black stripes onto itself and bellowed another powerful roar filled with Sky and Strom flames, destroying both Box weapons in seconds.

That stunned both men. "You bastards.." Xanxus said looking up at them with scars covering his body now, his eyes glared pure hatred at them. "You've really pissed me off." he said. Xanxus snarled. "I heard of those scars." Said Orgelt as he explained to Sil how Xanxus got the scars on his face, he also notices the stripes on the Lion. "Tiger stripes! Wasn't that a lion just a moment ago!" Exclaimed Sil. "Besta's not a lion or a tiger. Who decided that mixed breeds are inferior?" He said glaring at the two in the air, his voice filled with hate and animosity seeing how they pissed him off more than anyone else.

Xanxus had enough of the two men, his glare penetrating them both made them uneasy. "First you attack me when I was relaxing waiting for my woman." He stated coldly. Mea walking out with her Sky Lioness staying close incase there was another need to drag her master away from the battle. "You can degrade me all you wish, but the second you degrade my woman and treat her as a slut is pushing my patience with you." He added, a side glace at Mea to assess her before he return his glare to the two Millefiore members. "And the one thing I cannot forgive is you threaten something dear to me. You threatened my woman too many times, and now I am going to kill you for it." He said, letting Besta's roar send the final blow towards the two men. Petrifying them to death before he blasted the last one with his gun.

"Damn useless Scum…" He snarled and put away his gun. She walked over towards and smiled seeing the Varia group gathering around him. "Mea-chan are you ok?" Asked Lussuria looking at her after he tended to Levi's wounds. "Yes." She said smiling and walked over to Xanxus to rest a hand on him. "If you won't let Lussuria heal you, maybe your wife can. Hmm?" she smiled, kissing his forehead and he gave a sigh before he glanced up at her. This damn woman tore his anger away, after so many years together he was able to be calm with her around. He didn't even feel like wanting to find something to rage at. "Perhaps, after you tell me why you didn't tell me about this." he said looking at her with one eye.

"Tell you what boss?" asked Levi looking at Mea, as did the rest of the group looked at her. She sighed, her arms crossing under her breasts as she looked at him. "Bella." she said softly, seeing her lioness snuggle against Besta. Besta pawed her a bit, licking the side of her head in affection. "I was coming to tell you before this happened dear." She said sitting down on the edge of his chair. "I just did the test an hour ago after we took the castle, and it came out positive." She said softly causing Xanxus to smile at the information. "I still don't get what she means by saying that. Boss-chan can you explain to me what you mean by that." Said Fran. Mea laughed softly and slipped into Xanxus' lap, which made Levi flinch slight.

"We'll be expecting a little one sometime soon." She said softly, giggling as everyone but Lussuria and Xanxus looked surprised. "VOOOOIIIII!!! You knocked her up you piece of shit of a boss! When the fuck were you going to tell us this you ass!" He bellowed while Levi sat stunned. "Stupid maggots, stop talking like that around my wife. Go mingle elsewhere. I want my alone time with my pregnant lioness." He said flatly, cupping Mea's cheek and kisses her deeply. Lussuria gathered the rest of Varia and moved them away so that the couple could have their alone make out time. Mea kissed him back, a soft giggle escaping her when she pulled away.

"Seems like the lions are out to play." She said playfully, their Sky Lions mimicking them as the two kissed and held one another close. _Vongola is always one, and with this lioness as a mediator….there will be a bit more piece between Tsuna and Xanxus even if he hates the heir of the family._

* * *

**Monika-san: Awww, such a nice way to rap up the story.**

**Haruhi-nee: I still want to see lemon.**

**Kissanpennun: I said in the bonus chapters there will be lemon!**

**Monika-san: Aye, aye. Now be nice to your little sister and let her type up the three chapters.**

**Haruhi-nee: The story is completed when the final chapters are added.**

**Monika-san: Hai~! And after that Kiss-san will be busy with her other stories.**

**Kissanpennun: Yep, after this chapter I'm leaving you two alone to handle the bonuses. I'm sure the readers won't mind much.**

**Haruhi-nee: You still have to make an appearance sis.**

**Kissanpennun: Fine…I'll do it at the final bonus chapter. .**

**M&H: Sneaky…+sweat drops+**

**Kissanpennun: I'm pushing out four chapters in one day, so the story is done with completely. Once this is finish I can work on my other one then start two more stories-nee. So until the bonus chapters. Ciao-nee!**

**Monika-san: We'll still be your hosts, and the bonus chapters are so awesome!**

**Haruhi-nee: Yep, just read them and see how great they are.**

**M&H: Ciao-nee Ja-nee!**


	5. Bonus chapter 1

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to the bonus chapters of Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Monika-san: Kiss-san thought it would be best if we handled the bonus chapters, because she needed to get her other chapters ready for her second KHR story she wrote.**

**Haruhi-san: +Claps+ We decided to do this in two segments, or was it three?**

**Monika-san: Three I think. The first one is the truth game Mea forced them to play. The second one is the lemon scene that was the possible start of the baby. And the third one is the one in the future where Squalo and Mea plan on making Xanxus bellow out in public his marriage proposal.**

**Haruhi-nee: o_o Well I'll be damned, she did plan this well.**

**Monika-san: Mhm. Now, disclaimer~.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own KHR, but she does own her Ocs and her awesome plots!**

**Monika-san: Well, let's get to the first show.**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R When you can or get skewered.**

**Monika-san: -_-;;; STOP THREATENING HER READERS ALREADY!!!**

**Haruhi-nee: . No one's complained yet :P**

**Monika-san: Me and Kiss-san complain…**

**Haruhi-nee: To the show!**

* * *

**Bonus chapter 1: Truth game Varia style!**

"Alright, let's play a game I call Truth." said Mea as she forced all of the members of Varia to group around each other to play this game. Xanxus and everyone was pissed, only Mammon and Lussuria found it interesting that she gathered all of them here to play this game. "Oh~ Mea-chan is asking us to play a cute game now. Don't make her sad and cry because you brutes can't accept her small little request now." Said Lussuria waving at everyone to settle down.

"VOOOOIIIII!!!! I don't need something this stupid at all!" bellowed Squalo, which got Bel snickering at him. "So you're scared of telling something honest about yourself. It's only one truth right, Assistant-san?" said Bel looking at her with a sinister grin. Mea nodded, a bit scared that Bel was gonna burst some of his knives out and slice them all up if they continued. "I think this is interesting, besides this would inform her of what we have past wise." said Mammon. Xanxus snarled, he glared off at the distance with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"I'll go first!" Said Levi standing up. "I want to be come the best thunder guardian for the boss and burn everyone who gets in his way to a crisp!" he stated, which made most of the group laugh a bit. His lackeys followed the same path, using his words but rearranging it to their points of view. "I'll go next~." said Lussuria as he stood up. "I like fighting other martial artists and killing them. But I only keep the hot, well toned, well sculpted hotties for myself because they are just so cute in my eyes." He said wiggling around in his spot. Mea giggled at Squalo's disgusted look at Lussuria wiggling about.

"Shenshenshen. I'll go next." said Bel standing up with his hands in his pockets. "I'm knowing as Prince the Ripper because I killed my whole family and servants before becoming an assassin. I am a prince, royal blood and a genius. Shenshenshen." He said looking at Mea who slightly paled at his words. _Remind me to _NEVER_ piss him off again._ She thought as she looked around for the next person to speak. Squalo snorted and stood up. "I want to be the best swords man and kill him to show proof that I have over power that sword technique." he said. She giggled at his words, causing the proud sword man to blush faintly at her. "S-shut up trash!" he said defensively as several others laughed at him too.

. Mammon floated up and coughed. "I am Mammon, my old name is Viper. I am an Arcobaleno and I very much like money." He said before floating back down into his seat. "Greedy little brat." Said Bel glancing at Mammon and Mammon retorted. "Be happy I'm not charging you for that information, only fee because Mea asked nicely." Mea smiled, glancing around as each member of Varia opened up about their secrets. "Xanxus-sama?" She asked looking at him seeing he was the last one to tell a secret. Squalo glanced also at him, wondering if he was going to reveal what he said to the Ninth. "Tch.." He glared at her, the scars on his face getting a bit larger as he grew angry with her.

"You expect me to tell my secret, trash? You don't deserve it. All are you are trash to me, there." he said snarling at her. "And where is _your_ secret?" he demanded, which caught everyone off guard. She was the only one who never said a secret. "Well, aside from knowing who I am since all of you read my file probably." she said picking up the cups she walked over to the liquor cabinet said only loud enough for Levi to hear it.

"I haven't dated anyone in my life and….I'm a virgin. I promised myself to wait until marriage…" she blushed and Levi jumped up pointing at her. "YOU'RE A VIRGIN AND YOU NEVER DATED!?!? AND YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PROMISE RING CHICKS!??!" He screamed loudly enough to make every man in the room drop his glass to the floor. She turned around, red and tosses a towel at Levi's face. "Is there something wrong to wait for my husband to take it? There is nothing wrong with a twenty-four year old woman waiting for the right man to walk into her life so she can give herself to him." she said defensively.

Xanxus had dropped his glass like everyone else, but he also had a faint blush to his face when he heard that. _The hell is she waiting for? Wait? Virginity promise ring? Is that the thing on her finger now? I thought that damn thing was and engagement band from some piece of trash. The fuck is she waiting for? Who is she waiting for?_ All theses thoughts swarmed his mind, he literally couldn't see her being a virgin when he last saw her before he was frozen. But here she was, still pure and a virgin at the most. He got up and turned his back on his men as he walked out and away.

For the first time, he blushed. He was _blushing_ because she said she was still a virgin. He swore out loud, swearing to anything that seem like a good vent and tossed things around. The rest of the day he was in a very foul mood, but somehow when he saw her he was averting his eyes. _He_ the fearless Xanxus, the man who destroys things with his flames is embarrassed to look upon a virgin woman for the first time in his damn life? _Fuck this…_ he thought bitterly later that day and he called in Mea to have her sit down. _I am going to get over this fucking thing right here and now._

"Yes Xanxus-sama?" she asked looking directly into his eyes. She kinda noticed him looking away from her, she thought it was because he disliked how she kept herself a virgin all of these years. _If he only knew the real reasoning behind it…_She thought a bit on it before he growled at her as she went a bit dazed. "I think you know I've been looking away from you the past couple of hours, and I admit I did. But it has fucking nothing to do with being disgusted by you being a virgin." he poured a glass of brandy and she raised her brow at him. "Xanxus-sama, you have to drink less if you're going to be the boss." she commented which made him want to toss the drink at her.

_Damn woman has to be right… _He snarled in his mind at how she was correct on that point. "You're missing the point here, trash. I'm only avoid looking at you because…Rarity I see a virgin around me." He said the last few words quietly, which caught Mea off guard. Him, Xanxus, the son of the Ninth boss of the Vongola family acting a bit timid around her. "I see, but you don't have to worry sir. I have a very good reason behind it. Don't you think my view is ok? Waiting for marriage before giving myself away?" She asked. Xanxus knew why she asked such, some of the women he's had made fun of her on her views of marriage. The whores they were could never grasp how pure and innocent that was to him.

"Don't let others sully your beliefs trash, if you do…then you loose sight of them." he said taking a drink from his glass. Mea nodded, a small tear escaping her. She was glad to have him back. Mean, irritable, but he was still the same Xanxus she remembered.

* * *

**Monika-san: And this ends of bonus chapter 1!**

**Haruhi-nee: I actually thought that was touching.**

**Monika-san: I still thought Lussuira's comment was funny.**

**Haruhi-nee: I kinda like the guardians going one by one.**

**Monika-san: She kinda left out Mosca because he doesn't really talk…**

**Haruhi-nee: Not really, he's a robot.**

**Monika-san: So the only two bonus chapters left are the lemon and the embarrassing marriage proposal.**

**Haruhi-nee: Yep. Those are the only two left.**

**Monika-san: So see you guys the next Bonus chapter! ^.^**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R or I hunt you down and make you write one…**

**Monika-san: +Sweat drop.+ Sometimes I wonder about you…**

**Haruhi-nee: It worked so far.**

**Monika-san: We won't be doing any chapter summaries like before for bonuses. So just see which ones I mentioned and you know what is to come. ^.^ Till next time, as Kiss-san says. Ciao-nee!**

**Haruhi-nee: And Ja-nee.**


	6. Bonus Chapter 2

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to the final installment of Soothing Rain by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-host Monika-san and Haruhi-nee.**

**Kissanpennun: Ok, so I'm NEVER doing Lemon again when half asleep.**

**Haruhi-nee: Huh?**

**Monika-san: She pulled bonus chapter two out because she got one bad review from that chapter. She said she'll wait on another time to add that chapter in.**

**Haruhi-nee: I thought it was fine.**

**Kissanpennun: I am a writer perfectionist, if my readers dun like it, then it isn't worthy of it. -.-**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own KHR but she does own her Ocs. **

**Monika-san: So…how are you going to make Xanxus propose?**

**Kissanpennun: Simple, put him in the most awkward position and then bellow out his love. Seems fair enough.**

**M&H: The hell….?**

**Kissanpennun: You'll see what I mean in a bit. And since I kinda failed on the lemon part, epic failure on doing smut. I swear I'll do better next time ^^;; but the extra on this one is~**

**Haruhi-nee: Is?**

**Monika-san: the?**

**Kissanpennun: Is~ I am not gonna tell so you'd have to read the EXTRA bonus I came up with while drinking a good cup of coffee~.**

**Haruhi-nee: I so hate you right now.**

**Kissanpennun: To the show!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: The day they became one.**

~Six years into the future~

Mea was walking around the Varia headquarters, nothing much had change other than the matter of her and Xanxus dating. Which seemed to piss the living hell out of Squalo for some strange reason, seemingly the Squad tactical leader had a crush on her and now hates Xanxus for stealing his 'would be woman'. She chuckled as she set down a glass of brandy next to the sleeping Xanxus, he was a bit exhausted from all the piles of paperwork and the mission he sent himself up for. He told her he could not fail this mission, failing would be out of the question and he needed to improve himself for upcoming matches with her little brother.

Mea decided that Tsuna was like a little brother she never had, they had that sibling bond that no one could truly explain since they hit it off like siblings. Though Xanxus doesn't like it, Tsuna actually thought it was a good idea Xanxus dated her. She giggled recalling how Xanxus and Tsuna got into another battle when she brought Tsuna for a lunching so that they could talk about Xanxus and her dating. It turned into a bloody war and she had to kick both of them into the head. The last thing that remember saying was _"If you can't behave for me, then explain to me why in the nine hells we are together? He's like my little brother, suck it up and deal with him being our head of the family when he succeeds." _

That what set him to sort of tolerating Tsuna around the place, even now Tsuna gets that same glare but they both know who is the glue holding the family from another mini war. Mea leaned close to kiss her boyfriend on his forehead when she had a hand suddenly grab her mouth and haul her away from Xanxus. _Xanxus! Xanxus!_ She thought before she noted a familiar feeling to the hand. Was that Squalo behind her? What was he doing scaring her half to death. "If you don't go along with that damn brat's plan you'll never get it out of him." he whispered before leading her down to a secret room where her now twenty one year old 'brother' sat.

"Tsuna what is going on?" she asked looking at him worriedly. Tsuna smiled, although he knew what would happen when Xanxus woke up and handed Squalo the ring. "Give that Levi, tell him to deliver the lines exactly without hesitating. We need Xanxus to really think she was kidnapped because someone hated him. Not the Vongola family, he needs to believe he's at fault and he'll get one chance to get her back if he confesses." said Tsuna before looking at Mea who was choking now on her tea. "_Confession_?" she squeaked looking at her little brother in utter confusion. The hell did he mean by that? What does this plan mean to her and what the hell was in that ring box? She thought seeing Squalo leave to deliver the box with a scowl. "No worries, I've had enough waiting for this. Xanxus told me in private once but now I want everyone, including you Nee-chan, to hear his feelings." he said smiling once more.

* * *

"Simple and easy, just deliver the damn box and tell him what I told you." snarled Squalo as he glanced over at Xanxus' door to make sure he didn't come out. "Ok, just go in right now and wake him up?" Asked Levi looking down at the box, not all too sure about letting Mea get her full hands on the boss. Although, he did think the two was a perfect couple. They also fight together well too, but Mea was still a bit clumsy on her combat skills. Squalo nodded, a soft snarl escaping him as he left to go to his next position to watch the whole damn thing.

Levi swallowed, gathering his courage he knocked onto his boss' door and waited for that menacing voice to say "Enter, trash."

* * *

Xanxus couldn't believe it, as he stormed from his room to the main garden with the ring box in hand. Levi informed him on Mea's kidnapping. What was worse was how damn calm Levi was, whereas Xanxus had a small panic attack just at the thought of her being kidnapped. _"Boss, they said they will meet you out in the main garden if you have the ring. They said you've got to confess yourself to them. Confessing to what is the purpose behind the ring."_ Levi said, who snuck away quickly to his position to watch his boss confess in the most embarrassing way to Mea-chan.

Lussuria had Mea chan in a hidden wing, she had a good view of the garden as Xanxus stormed into it. She had to hide her giggle, so did Lussuria as they both watched Xanxus not bother to fix his clothing. His shirt was unbuttoned, his pants unfasten as well at the top, and he looked like he rolled out of bed. Exactly how Tsuna expected him to do when he heard of Mea's 'kidnapping'. Fran took over the microphone so he'd be the one heard since Xanxus really didn't pay much attention to the newer lackeys brought in.

"Oh, there you are Boss-kun. I was getting worried we'd have to hurt Boss-chan here to get you to come out." said Fran on a voice mixer, giving his voice a graveled sound. Xanxus snarled, his red eyes darting around as he looked everywhere for Mea, which warmed Mea's heart but she wanted to know about this confession he was gonna have to do. "Where is Mea?" Xanxus demanded, he was going to blow the whole place up, but knowing this kidnapper he'd probably have Mea somewhere near in a tuck away corner so he couldn't blast freely.

"Don't worry about her Boss-kun. I need you to open the box now and finally confess. Or would you rather we torture Boss-chan a bit before you actually confess no?" Fran said into the mic, getting a thumbs up from Tsuna who sat next to Fran waiting for Xanxus to confess already. Xanxus glared, a loud growl escape him as he looked around. "Why don't you come out you coward and face me? Worthless trash using a woman to bait me out, are you mad?" Xanxus said, glaring all around him as if he was looking for something. "Oh, you could say that. But no using your box weapon either, you need to open the ring box and see what you confession is." said Fran, turning off the mic for now.

Xanxus opened the box to see a ring, what made him swallow nervously wasn't just any ring. It was one of the few Sky rings meant for the wife of the boss. Only Tsuna would have had this if he was giving it away to one of the two girls he loves. Xanxus picked it up, watching the small glint of the Vongola family crest glow faintly as he moved it around. What was he thinking? She wouldn't say yes to him, they were going to go their separate ways after a few years. He just never admitted it about how he didn't like her flying over to see that brat Tsuna. He always kept his feeling of longing away so she was happy. _The happier your woman is, the less tears she sheds when she is upset._ He thought when he put the ring away. He laughed, his shoulders shaking as he hid his face so he could think.

"Oi, Boss-kun you need to confess if you want Boss-chan back." Said Fran again on the mic, causing Xanxus to laugh harder than ever. Mea didn't get it, not really since she herself just thought it was just another box ring and Xanxus was meant to give it to her. "Really now? You want me to confess on how much I want her?" Xanxus said lifting his head to look straight forward, not daring to keep his eyes away from that one brick as he continued. He needed his control, or else he would fall apart with the wave of emotions of possibly loosing her to not doing this.

"I want her, but I would be dammed to tell my woman I don't want her to visit that brat of a cousin of hers because I hate him. She's the glue in the family, the only fucking reason I tolerate Tsunayoshi Sawada is because of her. If I had it my way the damn bastard would be dead by now but she is the only thing stopping me. Damn her for wrapping herself around my heart. Damn her for calming the raging hatred in me." Continued Xanxus, causing Mea to fan her eyes to stop herself from crying. Although he was being quiet crude about this, he was being honest. How could she not love this blunt, crude brute for who he is? Damn if she knew why other than she could see under everything.

"And you want to know the worse thing is? She wants to spend a long period of time with that bastard. I'm her fucking lover, spend fucking time with me. I will drive myself insane because of this woman, this calm lioness who wrapped herself around my heart and destroyed everything I fucking knew. And I _hate_ how this fucking engagement ring is in my hand and I can't even fucking look that damn woman in the eye and demand a yes. You worthless piece of shit, get my woman back to me and I'll swear to not blow you up-" Xanxus said before he was cut off by a sudden glomp to his front.

He stumbled back onto the ground, gripping the ring and the soft body in his arm tightly before he gazed upon his dearest love. "Fucking hell woman-" he got cut off by her kissing him, his body tensing as she kissed him and catching him off surprise. _The hell is going on? First this bullshit now her acting like this?_ Xanxus couldn't quiet wrap his finger around it. "Yes." she said, whispering against his lips as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yes?" He blinked, his brain completely out of it while he tried to figure out what the hell 'yes' meant.

"Yes I will marry you, you dumb ass. Not fucking telling me how you felt, way to make a girl cry tears because she is so damn happy you're expressing yourself." she said, kissing him again and he finally got what she meant. _I swear…kill all these mother fucking pieces of trash that are here _after_ I marry her. These guys are dead seeing me like this…_ he thought bitterly., slipping her ring onto her finger and kissing it. "I'm too impatient so we're getting hitched in three months. Don't leave me again…" he said coldly before he got up and went on his mini rampage of hell.

Literally all the members that didn't have the senses to leave, much like the Guardians who left the second he got kissed again, were in the line of fire of Xanxus and his tantrum. Mea giggled at his tantrum, she thought it was cute that he wanted to keep that soft, vulnerable side of his hidden to all but her. "And this is why I love him so much. What a pain in the ass…" she said, slipping back into the corridor to finally start calming her fiancée down since he was tearing up the whole headquarters.

* * *

~Three months later~

Mea took a deep breathe as she fixed her lovely white lace gown. She was getting wedding jitters, Tsuna had yet to arrive to hand her off to Xanxus and she was thinking she'd best leave now before she makes a fool of herself. "Sorry I'm late, I had a late meeting about the current families that could be a threat." said Tsuna as he tucked her arm under his and put her veil down so no one could see how beautiful she was until she was near the groom. The music play, the two opening the door were Levi's men and she felt a bit awkward having mafia opening the door to her wedding. She kinda noticed everyone was mafia and she gave a sweat drop seeing them all dressed like that save her bridesmaids. "Remind me, if I renew my vows with him I add 'normal civilian formal attire' to list of things to wear. We all stand out way too much as Mafia." she whispered to Tsuna who chuckled.

"Well, we can do that another time. This time, you are getting married Vongola style. Just how Xanxus wants it, because he's too impatient, remember?" whispered Tsuna to her, bring one more smile as she is handed over to her husband to be. Xanxus swallowed as he gazed upon the woman who could rival a goddess in his grasp. The hell was he getting nervous for? He was the Varia Assassin Leader, this shouldn't make him quake. But, then again this woman did things to him that made not a damn lick of sense to him. "We are here today to join Mea Umberto and Xanxus to be lawfully wed as husband and wife." slowly drawled the priest.

As the priest continued on, making most of the guest fall asleep as well as the groomsmen. "Fuck this shit." snarled Xanxus, surprising everyone in the room. "Mea, be my wife for the rest of my damn life. And swear to all hear that you won't do whatever the hell this old man is jabbering on about." said Xanxus, earning a laugh from his bride. "I do, and will you do the same for me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as she could tell the priest was so not happy with being interrupted by either of them. "I do, now let's get this damn thing finish so I can have you and go back to whatever the hell I was doing."

This made everyone laugh loudly, most of them were Mafia members in the Vongola family and others knew Xanxus from connections to Vongola family. This didn't surprise no one at his actions, Xanxus hated to be late on his own time and everyone better get use to it. "Pronounce us man and wife or I kill you…" snarled Xanxus, a small hateful glare at the priest got him spewing the words out fast enough before Xanxus captured Mea's lips with his and kissed her like they had all the time in the world. Mea kissed back, nipping his lips and dragging her tongue away from his as they waged their little love war with everyone watching and cheering.

Mea laughed, swinging herself into Xanxus' arms and he carried her out to ravage her almost all of the day before he returned to his training. And so, until the next time these love birds are seen will be quiet a few years from now.

~Soothing Rain Finished~

* * *

**Kissanpennun: FINALLY! Soothing Rain is finished. ++Feels accomplished.++**

**Haruhi-nee: You still got to work on that other one…**

**Kissanpennun: =w= Dun remind me…I finally finish one story so back off…**

**Monika-san: Will you ever put lemon in Soothing Rain?**

**Kissanpennun: Probably not until I perfected smut. So…yea, maybe another time when I get good at it….Teehee.**

**Haruhi-nee: Well anyways, this story is a wrap. **

**Monika-san: She'll make a squeal once she figures out how to formulate a preggy with all that action of the future.**

**Kissanpennun: NU! No sequels! Not for this story, nuh-uh. **

**Monika-san: So…what is the next project?**

**Kissanpennun: Other than finish another chapter for BXOc? Umm…I think another FF is gonna be made. Haven't decided with category yet. .-.**

**Haruhi-nee: This is Haruhi-nee.**

**Monika-san: And this is Monika-san.**

**M&H: We're her co-hosts signing out till the next story!**

**Kissanpennun: This wraps this story out nicely, so until the next story I make. Ciao-nee!!!**


End file.
